A New Day
by theprinceofrags
Summary: Chris Clark was just a senior in Astoria, Oregon, when he met Whitney Walker. He found out that she was hiding a dark, terrifying secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was visiting his old high school in Astoria. He roamed the dark hallways, devoid of company. He was silent in the school, walking and studying the details of his former life's mundane day to day. He saw his old locker and opened it. The picture of his ex girlfriend still hung inside. He crumpled it and threw it down the hall. He saw his appearance in the mirror. He had pale, granite like skin that made his red hair and crimson eyes pop. His teeth were perfect. They appeared sharp and pearly white. He looked as though a statue from ancient Greece put on a t-shirt and jeans and walked around.

He chuckled lightly, making the only sound he had made since entering the school. _It's funny how a trip down memory lane will change your outlook_, he thought, grimly. He held another picture from his locker up and compared it with the mirror. The picture had his name stretched across the bottom, Christopher Steven Clark. He would always wear that football uniform in the picture. He would always bear that boyish, invincible grin. His eyes would always sparkle that blue tint. He would always have a freckled face. He would be pale, but not too pale. He found that he liked having a bit of the past with him. He broke the mirror with a mere flick of his wrist.

_That's not enough_, Chris snarled as he grabbed the top and bottom of the locker. The firm steel yielded to his grasp. Underneath his hands, the locker was crunched to a molding of his palm. With a rage fueled tug, the locker door screeched and was ripped from the hinges. He turned and launched the door at the camera. He heard a gasp from behind him. Chris smelled blood and heard the rapid beating of a heart. He looked at the janitor with an inquisitive gaze. A light chuckle was heard throughout the hallways. The janitor began to scream. Nothing ever left his lips because Chris tore the old man's head off. He bit the corpse and drained it of blood. As quickly as he was in the school, he was gone.

He was running as fast as the wind, when he began thinking about the time before the change. He was thinking about Whitney and losing Rachel….

* * *

Chris was your typical high school football player. He was the star receiver and cornerback. He dated Rachel Corsan, the senior vice-president and cheerleading captain. They met when she moved to Oregon from Florida in the eighth grade. He was living the perfect life: football, girls, class president, wealthy parents, and good grades. He had been given scholarship offers from Oregon and WashingtonState both. His whole world got flipped upside down during his AP English class on September the second.

That's when she walked in, Whitney Walker. The new girl. She had pale skin and blonde curling hair. She was impeccable. Jim West tapped Chris on the shoulder and whispered, "Looks like Rachel's not the hottest girl in school anymore." Chris waved him off and noticed that she was staring dead at him. Her eyes were sea green. Mr. Rathers pointed her to the desk next to Chris, "Chris,help Miss Walker catch up, please."

Chris was actually blushing and stammered, "Uhm y-y-yes, sir."

Chris was actually a little happy that he got guide duty for once. He flirted casually with the girl. "So, yeah. Where are you from?" Chris asked.

"Panama City, you smell really good," she replied back. She took a playful sniff in the air.

Chris felt his cheeks getting hot and said, "Oh, yeah, thanks. Was it very nice there?"

"It was alright, if you like the sun and the beach that is," Whitney giggled.

"Yeah, we've got some shit weather! At least out football team is good, again," he mentally reminded himself not to be a douche bag.

"Really, now?" she said incredulously. She looked at his letterman jacket and said, "I guess you're on the team?"

"Yeah, I play receiver and cornerback."

The bell rang and the room erupted into movement, "Whitney, what's your next class?"

"Algerbra with Higgenbottom," she said back politely.

"Really? We've got that one together, too," Chris smiled at her.

* * *

Chris left Whitney at her final class when Rachel appeared with a furious look on her face. "What in the HELL were you doing with that girl! On second thought, I don't want to know. If you're through hanging out with sluts after school, we're still on for the movie."

"She's just a new kid, and Mr. Rathers asked me to show her around. You know I'm not cheating on you, baby." Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Well, I'll see you tonight."

He began to lope his way out of the school for football practice. _Rachel's such a dumb bitch_, he thought, _I mean, she knows I'm not cheating on her. Especially not with a girl that moved here today! At least, not yet. _

* * *

Chris leapt through the air and caught the ball. He came down directly in Rick's path. Chris spun around the line backer quickly and ran full speed ahead. He dropped a shoulder and knocked the small scout safety to the ground. He heard the whistle behind him. "Alright, boys! Let's go for half back pitch right. Clark, switch over to D, you'll see the Seagulls pull this play a lot this Friday. Jackson, come in for Clark."

Chris hustled into position. He rushed forward as soon as the ball was snapped and through the fullback to the ground before slamming into Jake. "Alright, that was the last play of practice. Go home, dip your wick, and get ready for walk through tomorrow. Shirt, shorts, and helmets."

Chris went on his date with Rachel and did just what his coach told him to do. He had pulled into his driveway and got out of his Z71 when he saw Whitney carrying boxes inside. "Hey, Whitney, Is that you?"

"Chris? It's Whitney, what're you doing here?" Whitney yelled back as Chris jogged over.

"I live right there," Chris replied, "here let me help you with that." Chris picked up his the heavier box and carried it inside. She walked him to the edge of her yard and he asked, "So, can I get your phone number?"

"Sure," she replied. Chris handed her his iphone and she handed it back. He found her name and saw a winking face beside it. He went back inside and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he woke up and sent Rachel a text message first, "_Hey, baby, I hope you have a great day. Good morning and I love you._" Right after, he was contemplating whether or not he should text Whitney. Finally, he decided he would. So, Chris sent her a text saying, "_Good morning, have a great day._" Chris took a quick shower and got dressed. Just as he was about to leave, he remembered to put on his jersey.

He saw Whitney next door struggling with her Jeep Wrangler. He walked over and said, "They're pretty and all, but you have to make really good friends with a mechanic to own one. You can ride with me, if you want…" Chris trailed off.

A few minutes later, he moved his shoulder pads and helmet out of the front seat to make room. Whitney got in the car and smiled. For some reason, her eyes were darker today than yesterday. Chris dismissed the thought and started up the truck. "So, you coming to the game tonight? We're playing the Seagulls, they've got Nick Jones. He's being recruited by Stanford and UCLA, maybe even USC."

"I might be able to, it's according to if my car starts." She grinned at him, "you got any good music?" She reached and turned on the radio. Immediately, Chris realized the song that was playing on the CD last. Suddenly, the chorus started to blast, "_I wanna make love to you…_" Whitney grinned playfully.

Chris started to blush and said, "Rachel loves that song…"

"Who's Rachel?"

"My girlfriend for three years," Chris replied. He felt a little pang of guilt for a second. Then Whitney touched his arm, _She's so cold._ He couldn't help it and shuddered a bit.

"That's sweet. For a second, I thought you had planned on using this song on me," the blonde vixen winked at him and her teeth flashed for a second. Just a second, Chris had veered on the wrong side of the road. Two seconds later, a black SUV slammed into the driver's side of the truck. Everything went black.

* * *

Chris woke up and saw that it was past ten o' clock. At night. _Shit, the game!_ Chris looked and saw that his left arm was broken. He tried to get up but felt a mind blowing pain in his side. He realized that it was his ribs. Then it dawned on him that Whitney was with him. Ignoring the pain, he got up and walked to the nurses' station.

"The blonde girl that was with me, Whitney Walker, is she okay?" Chris was afraid that she was in worse shape than him.

"There wasn't a girl with you. I imagine you would like the score of the game?"

"Yes please." He was in a daze. How was Whitney not hurt? How was she not even here.

"43-10, the Seagulls won. I'm sorry," the black nurse replied.

Out of nowhere, Chris saw Whitney walking mysteriously down the hall. In the other direction, he noticed Rachel. He turned the other way and walked towards Whitney. When he realized she wasn't there, he decided to go back to Rachel.

She left about thirty minutes later, but left flowers and some brownies. Chris ate a few brownies before falling asleep.

* * *

He woke up at about one in the morning to the feeling of being watched. He looked around for a second and saw someone sitting in the chair by the window. "Hello, is that you, Rachel?"

The shadowed figure got up and moved closer. It was a woman, he could tell that much. She straddled him, bringing a burst of pain. He looked up and saw that it was Whitney, but her eyes weren't blue. They were a crimson red. Chris tried to back up, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen to me Chris. I have something to offer you," Whitney trailed off. Chris was full of shock and fear. "How would you like to be faster, stronger, and perpetually young?"

He stammered for a second and then remained quiet. "I could give this to you," Whitney said in a casual tone. "One bite, and it's all yours."

Chris struggled, he pushed and shoved, trying to get her off of him. Her grip on his shoulder tightened. He suppressed a scream when his collarbone cracked. He passed out from the pain and shock.


End file.
